


S2 drabbles

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy.
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	S2 drabbles

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: callie](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+callie), [ga: derek](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek), [ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [greys100](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/greys100)  
  
  
---|---  
  
4 drabbles for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys100)[**greys100**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys100); prompt: Outside.

**Title:** She Loves The Rain The Most.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy._  
**Characters:** Meredith/Derek.  
**Prompt:** Outside.  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Spoilers:** Through the end of season one, but set immediately after 1x6: "If Tomorrow Never Comes".

He can't remember ever being with a girl who didn't mind the rain.

But there she is waiting for him, her hair soaked and her makeup washed away. She holds up a bottle of wine and makes a joke about ferry boats, and twenty minutes later he finds himself lying beside her on the hood of his car, parked on some hill overlooking the ocean.

He thinks now would be a good time to tell her but then she's passing him the bottle and kissing the wine from his lips and he forgets everything but the taste of rain on her mouth.

* * *

  
**Title:** Derek's Brain Thinks Independently of His Heart.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy._  
**Characters:** Derek.  
**Prompt:** Outside (a loose interpretation).  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Through 2x13: "Begin the Begin".

He thinks it will pass, this thing he has for ferry boats and tiny, bossy interns who smell like flowers.

Meredith's just a girl, after all, and he has a wife who happens to be Addison Forbes Montgomery and you don't leave women like Addison if you can help it.

And it doesn't matter that Meredith actually likes the trailer and making love in the rain, or that he has to imagine the way she sometimes giggled when she came, just so he can sleep with his wife.

He has responsibilities. He has obligations. Addison's his family.

It will pass. It has to.

* * *

**Title:** Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy._  
**Characters:** Derek.  
**Prompt:** Outside.  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Rating:** R.  
**Spoilers:** Set after "Blues For Sister Someone".

All he could think about on the way over was how he couldn't let Meredith's dog die.

Then he saw her there, hair dripping, another man's clothes dwarfing her tiny body and he noticed she didn't smell like lavender any more. She smelled earthier, muskier, like decaying roses in the summer.

She smelled like another man.

He found himself suddenly, blindingly aroused at the image of her just moments before, arching her back, strands of her hair sticking to her neck as she moved overunder_around_ their goddamned veterinarian.

And that's all he could think about on the way home to his wife.

* * *

  
**Title:** Modern Love.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy._  
**Characters:** Callie.  
**Prompt:** Outside.  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Spoilers:** Set after "Losing My Religion".

She didn't understand what he meant until she stood in a room and watched them grieve.

She heard it in Meredith's voice and she saw it on George's face and she felt it when Alex gently lifted Izzie's body off her dead lover.

The five of them-- Izzie, and George, and Meredith, and Cristina, and Alex-- had found something she'd never seen before, something she didn't even know existed.

Five interns thrown together by chance had found a family. They protected each other. They belonged to each other. They loved each other.

And, as usual, she was on the outside looking in.


End file.
